Playing the Violin
by DynoFyre
Summary: part one of my JohnLock fan-fic. this holds John and Sherlock meeting for the first time


**The Simplicity of Magic, A JohnLock fanfic, part 1, 'Playing the Violin'**

**John is currently 23, and is at a university part with a bunch of mates, when a beautiful girl loads him up on shooters and takes him back to her place. This is the aftermath**

"Lizzie, look, we've had our fun but I don't think that this is going to work anymore. I was VERY drunk and I thought I was in love."

"B-but John, what I feel is TRUE!" she spoke through tears. She was obviously still hammered.

"That was a one-night-stand, an accident, a mistake." His dirty-blonde hair stuck up in all directions; his dark blue eyes searched the red-head's face. "Lizzie, it's best if we don't keep in touch, this wasn't real." He stood up, ready to leave when Lizzie grabbed his arm, pulled him back down onto the bed, grabbed his slightly dazed face with both manicured/clawed hands, and smashed her lips onto his. Tears ran over their lips and down her face as she kissed him over and over again. Her mascara was now freely running amuck her pale face, and her once soft pink lips turned bright red in the desperation for love. "LIZZIE! STOP IT!" He grabbed hold of her thin shoulders and held her at arm's length, pulling her from his exposed torso and face. "Please, just stop trying. I- I don't even know your last name."

He stood up from the bed, and stayed standing. _Thank goodness I still have my pants on _he thought as he started searching for his trousers. They were on the floor, in a crumpled mess. He stood above them and slipped his right leg into them, then his left. He pitched them up and closed the buttons and zip, and proceeded to search for his vest. It was on a red, leather arm-chair. He pulled it over his head and put his trainers on after. His wallet and keys were sitting on a white dresser near the white door. He didn't look behind him as he stepped out of the door and into the walkway. He stood there for a second, contemplating weather to go back in or not, but decided against it. Walking down the stairs and out onto the street, he walked around for about ten minutes trying to find his silver 2012 Ford Focus. He eventually found it… three blocks away… in an alley. Unlocking the doors, he fit his 5'6" body into the front seat. He may not have been very tall but he made up for it in confidence in the fact that he worked out every day. He buckled the belt and turned on the radio. The news channel, talking about Afghanistan and how it was going… didn't seem to good.

As he drove south on Hampton he headed back to the university lot, parked his car and clicked the lock as he walked towards the park. He slipped his keys into his pocket and found an old oak tree to sit under. As he sat down, the sun shone down through the deep green leaves and speckled the ground with golden dapples of light. He stretched out his legs, leaned back, and took in the sound of muffled students' voices, birds chirping, pages flipping, and panting, and running footsteps and… **CRASH! **John was stepped on and flipped over by another student in an obvious rush.

John bolted up and noted the tall student gathering his books in a hurry. This… man was tall, at least 6' tall if not more. He had this mop of black hair and pale skin. It was August, and he was wearing a long black trench coat. As he finished collecting his things, he stood, looked John in the eyes, and said (in a deep and soothing voice) "The non-existent help was most appreciated." and took of jogging towards the white brick school. John stared after this man who couldn't be much older than he was. John decided that since his relaxation was already gone that he should go to class. He walked back to his car and got his rucksack out of the car and headed up to advanced chemistry with Dr Stoller. Walking into the great building, he turned towards his class, he noticed a beautiful blonde cheerleader sitting with the star cricket player at the school. She smiled up at him and in return got a worried glance at the very tall person standing next to her. He didn't even smile back as he walked into class. It would start in a few minutes and he found a quiet corner to sit in. he saw a few new faces here and there, but one of them caught him off guard. A tall man with messy black hair sat a few seats in front of him. Looking closer, his hair wasn't messy, it was just curly. The man's leg wouldn't stop shaking and he kept tapping his pencil on the wooden desk. Finally the bell rang and Dr Stoller called the class to order.

"Good afternoon everybody. A lot of you know who I am, but for those few new faces I see let me re-introduce myself to you. Once we do that, I will call the few new people up, have you say your name and one thing you are interested in. let's start. My name is Dr Stoller, and I-" he gestured to the class room "obviously am interested in Chemistry." He wore a grey suit with a yellow checker-board tie. He wore a ring on his left ear and a wedding ring on his right hand. John had met Mrs. Stoller before, she was nice. "Let's start with… you. The young lady in red."

A petite girl stepped up to the front of the class. She had brown hair, brown eyes, and thick rimmed glasses. She was mature looking with an almost childish expression on her face. "Umm… hello. My name is Molly Hooper, and I am very interested in the human body." She smiled quickly and sat down. Next was a boy with black hair, back eyes, and black clothes. "Hey, my name is Thomas Griften, and I am interested in punk-rock music." He walked back to the desk, which John didn't know how he did considering his pants were to his knees. The last person was the man that had run into him just before. "Hello, my name is Sherlock Holmes, and I am interested in the decomposition rates of human corpses, murder, the science of deduction and playing the violin." That shut the class up (they were still laughing at his name.)

He sat back down and pulled out the chemistry book for the class. He opened to a page and began reading… actually reading. Every once and a while through the lecture on implied particles reacting to radioactive substances in a solid matter, Sherlock would ask a question. 'How hot does the temperature of the surrounding air have to be to make the reaction happen 2.7 seconds slower?" or "given the circumstances that the gamma particles are moving at a speed duration of 18km/5seconds, how long would it take for the carbon particles to react with the gamma radiation in such a way that causes the metamorphic stage of carbon to oxygen take?" and odd questions like that. He was absolutely brilliant, but in an annoying sort of way that made me want to kill him.

Eventually the bell rang and as John collected his books, he noticed blue-grey eyes staring at him. They belonged to Sherlock Holmes, and he was waiting to speak to teacher. As he looks back, Sherlock tilted his head slightly and his eyes turned from a grey-blue to electric blue. It was like magic. He turned his head away as the student before him stepped from the teacher. John gathered his belongings and walked out of chemistry. He didn't have any other classes that day and decided to go back to his flat.


End file.
